


Great in that

by maromess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Inspired by Twitter, Lorenzo Rey... Yep., M/M, Very short Drabble, alec and popcorn is real, alec loves animals, idk what else to tag, idk why i tagged that, magnus loves fashion, malec being cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maromess/pseuds/maromess
Summary: Inspired by this tweet: "Imagine Magnus standing in front of Alec, showing him an outfit in some fashion magazine and Alec would say "bet you'd look great in that" before popping some popcorn in his mouth" by@BiancaD90on twitter.





	Great in that

**Author's Note:**

> This was written amidst procrastination. Yep. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this shortshot <3
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it /).(\
> 
> \- Mar

The one thing Magnus hated more than Lorenzo Rey was fashion predicaments. Magnus was a fashion icon, or at least that’s what Isabelle and Clary say to him. He rarely lost inspiration when it came to clothes and looking good, but for some reason, he has been having a bit of a wardrobe crisis.

He was definitely in a slump.

That was why he decided it was time for some inspiration.

He made his way through his loft, holding a stack of magazines he conjured all the way from Paris, not forgetting to leave money, of course. As he entered their living room, he took note of Alec sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on the couch to his left and his eyes fixed on the TV screen. Watching another documentary, probably. 

Ever since Magnus introduced him to Netflix, Alec would spend half of his free time watching documentaries. The other half was spent on Magnus, of course. He walked gracefully towards Alec, standing in front of him. 

Alec tilted his head to the side, too focused on the screen to pay attention to what Magnus was doing. 

Magnus nudged Alecs legs further apart with his feet, sitting down between his legs, his back to Alec’s chest. He felt Alec’s arm automatically go around his waist, holding him in place. He put the pile of magazines down on the coffee table, and pulled one magazine up, sifting through the glossy pages, and neatly folding the corners of the pages he liked, pages he could count in one hand.

He sighed, not feeling that spark of interest. 

Alec shifted behind him, pressing a kiss to the side of Magnus’ head, just above his ear. “Nothing?” 

Magnus looked up at him, Alec’s eyes still on the screen, he pouted at him. “You could help me, you know.” 

“You don’t want my help, believe me.” he said distractedly, his attention focused on the animals on TV, taking a handful of popcorns and shoving them into his mouth.

Magnus pouted again, humming and looking back down at the magazine in his hand. He ate a popcorn Alec offered to him as an apology, not without biting Alec’s finger though, just because.

Halfway through his sixth magazine, he suddenly paused, finding a particular article of clothing that intrigued him. He eyed it for a few moments, wondering whether this style would suit him. He never wore anything like that before, so he was a bit conflicted.

He leaned his head back on Alec’s shoulder, chancing a glance at him to see that he was still immersed in the show he was watching. 

He stood up, wanting Alec’s undivided attention. When Alec tilted his neck to the side again, to see past Magnus, the warlock snapped his fingers and the show suddenly paused. 

Alec frowned at the screen, not realizing that Magnus did it; he picked up the remote and pressed the play button. Magnus huffed, and with a flourish of his hand, the screen froze again, the remote appearing in his own hand instead of Alec’s. 

Alec blinked up at him, confused. “Uh.. did you say something?”

Magnus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, amused at his boyfriend’s infatuation with animals. “What do you think of this one?” Magnus asked, pursing his lips as he looked at the very intricate floral embroidery adorning the romper on his magazine.

Alec turned his head down from Magnus’ face to look at the page he was pointing at, he took in the design on the romper. It was a simple black, with a nice floral pattern on the shoulders. Magnus could tell Alec was imagining how it would look like on him, raising his brows in appreciation at the images his mind conjured up. “Bet you’d look great in that.” he said, a smirk on his lips as he popped a popcorn into his mouth. 

Magnus smiled, and plopped back down on Alec’s lap, “I suppose you’re right.” he said, turning his head to the side and pressed a noisy kiss on Alec’s cheek.

Alec smiled down at him, his arms going back around Magnus, his chin resting on his shoulder “Can I have my remote back?” 

“Nope. You’re helping me look through the rest.” he stated as he patted Alec’s cheek gently, his eyes never leaving his magazine.

Alec didn’t mind at all. 


End file.
